Disk drives are a key way that data is stored for most companies. Drives are much more accessible, reliable, and dense than just about any magnetic or electronic alternative. Moreover, data can be stored on them over and over again. As data is erased, new date can be added. However, despite their robust reliability, many disk drives do eventually fail, and then need replacing.
When a service company, such as the disk drive supplier, is called in to replace a failing disk drive, it has two competing interests. It has its own concern, of possibly being able to return the failed disk drive to the disk drive manufacturer under a warranty or other contractual agreement. On the other hand, the company whose data is stored on the disk drive has an important concern to not allow sensitive data to fall into 3rd party hands. Its own business information may be stored on the disk drive, or data of customers or partners, or it may be under obligation because it has sensitive government information stored thereon. Moreover, if that is the case there are several government directives, including those from the Dept. of Defense or other classified source of information that have explicit requirements and specifications requiring destruction of data before a disk drive may be removed. What is needed is a way to balance these needs, and provide advantages of a low-cost, but orderly, and certifiable proof of such data destruction.